


Novio Falso

by brendspark03



Category: GOT7
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendspark03/pseuds/brendspark03
Summary: Jackson necesita un novio para ir a la boda de su hermana, JinYoung es su compañero de habitación y su amor imposible. Ellos no se llevan bien. ¿Será que ocultan algo?





	Novio Falso

Jackson miró por quinta vez a su compañero de habitación en el campus y por quinta vez se daba golpes internos por haber mandando esa foto que tenía de JinYoung dormido, al chat de su familia diciendo en palabras textuales “Ese es el ángel que llevaré a la boda”. No entendía porque lo hizo, bueno sí lo entendía, a veces la cerveza te da el valor que necesitas y cómo Mark había sido tan duro de recordarle, Jackson se enamoró de JinYoung desde que lo vio pasar por esa vieja puerta, presentándose como su nuevo compañero de habitación. 

Pero a pesar de que lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, nunca pudieron llegar a ser verdaderamente amigos. Los dos era como polos opuestos. Jackson era extrovertido, animado y muy bromista; mientras que JinYoung era introvertido, calmado y demasiado nerd. Pero a Jackson le gustaba todo del menor, más esa cara de querer asesinarlo cuando llegaba tarde al dormitorio y fingiendo estar demasiado borracho se metía en la cama del menor y lo abrazaba por detrás. JinYoung nunca había hablado de eso con él y creyendo que Jackson no recordaba nada, solo hacía como si no hubiese pasado.

-Puedo escuchar tu cabeza pensando hasta acá Jackson. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó JinYoung desde el pequeño escritorio en el fondo de la habitación.   
-No se de que hablas- se defendió Jackson fijando su mirada en la ventana, como si no supiera lo mucho que le gustaba mirarlo.   
-Si no es nada entonces deja de mirarme- se quejo JinYoung volviendo a concentrarse en su ensayo. 

\----

Una semana había pasado y Jackson todavía no le decía nada a JinYoung. Sus padres estaban encantados con lo poco que el chino les había platicado sobre su nuevo novio; después de lo mucho que Jackson se había desanimado cuando Mark le confesó que estaba enamorado de alguien más en la preparatoria, su familia estaba contenta de que este encontrara a alguien que lo amara de igual manera. O eso pensaban ellos, pues JinYoung no amaba a Jackson, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Jackson. El rubio estaría muy sorprendido de saber lo que sentìa JinYoung. 

-Debes decirle Jackson, la boda es en dos semanas y si no llevas a JinYoung tus padres se darán cuenta de tus mentiras- Mark estaba sobre el hombro de Jackson en la cafetería del campus, su amigo lo quería hacer entrar en razón de que debía darse prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y JinYoung dijera que no.  
-¿Qué le dirán a JinYoung?- preguntó una voz muy masculina detrás de ellos, Mark al instante sintió unos brazos sobre su pecho y ser jalado hacia atrás. JaeBum era la persona de la que estaba enamorado Mark y para la mala suerte de Jackson era el mejor amigo, casi hermano de JinYoung.   
-Nada- respondió Jackson intentando darse a la fuga, pero los reflejos del mayor fueron más rápidos y sin soltar a su novio, lo tomo por la chaqueta para hacerlo caer sobre su trasero.   
-Dime ahora mismo si no quieres que te parta la cara- JaeBum siempre habia sido asi, directo y agresivo. A veces Jackson no sabía porque Mark lo amaba tanto.  
-Jackson le dijo a sus padres que JinYoung era su novio y que lo llevara a la boda de su hermana- Maldito Mark, no se podía quedar callado y le confesó todo a su novio antes de que este intentara golpear al chino. JaeBum dejo salir una sonora carcajada y toda la cafetería los volteo a ver, era demasiado extraño ver al chico rudo de la facultad de mecánica riendo.   
-No necesito esto- molesto Jackson deshizo el agarre de JaeBum para intentar salir de ahí, pero una vez más, el mayor era mas rapido y lo tomo por la muñeca.   
-Dile, te sorprenderá su respuesta- fue lo único que dijo JaeBum para dejar ir a Jackson y volver la vista hacia su novio. Mark no podía disimular la sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. 

\---

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó un contrariado JinYoung cuando en su última clase del dia, una fuerte mano lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo seguirlo hasta el baño del primer piso de la facultad de literatura. No era otro que su molesto compañero de habitación.   
-Necesito tu ayuda- confesó Jackson dejando libre el brazo ajeno y bajando la mirada.   
-¿Que es? ¿Dejaste embarazada a alguien? Porque en ese caso no se como podria ayudarte yo- JinYoung se estaba burlando de Jackson, siempre le había gustado hacerlo, le parecía demasiado tierno cuando su labio inferior sobresalía de su boca en un lindo puchero. Maldito Wang.   
-Gracioso Park. Pero no… no se como decir esto sin que quieras golpearme- Jackson tomó aire -necesitoquefinjasserminovioenlabodademihermanaendossemanas.   
-¿Que?- pregunto JinYoung con el ceño fruncido al no haber podido entender nada.  
-Necesito que finjas ser mi novio… es para una buena causa. Mi hermana se casa en dos semanas en China y bueno… yo como que le dije a mi familia que tenía un novio y tengo una foto tuya, asi que cuando me pidieron una foto, la mande. Habría mandado una de Mark, pero el esta con tu idiota amigo y es mi mejor amigo y no me habrian creido- Jackson comenzó a divagar tratando de explicar las cosas a un pelinegro que no dejaba de sonreír divertido.   
-¿Tienes una foto mía?- preguntó JinYoung entre la divagación de Jackson.   
-Si, te la tome mientras dormías. Te veías como un ángel y necesitaba guardar esa imagen para la posteridad- Jackson habría agradecido ser un poco atento cuando estaba nervioso. Le había confesado algo a JinYoung que ni siquiera su mejor amigo sabia.   
-Te ayudare… pero cuando le digas a tus padres que rompimos, le dirás que fue porque tu me engañaste. Yo no seré el malo- la sonrisa de JinYoung se hizo más radiante al ver la sorpresa en la mirada del más bajo. Jackson no podia creer que dijo que si. 

\---

JinYoung se dejó caer en el sofá de JaeBum faltando una semana para la boda. Jackson y el ya habian hablado sobre la historia que dirían de cómo se conocieron. Realmente nada fuera de la realidad, pero sí fingiendo que desde que empezaron a compartir habitación se enamoraron y ahora nadie podia separarlos.   
-¿Que pasa peach?- preguntó el mayor observando como su amigo se quedaba viendo a la nada, demasiado pensativo.   
-¿Y si se da cuenta?- pregunto JinYoung más que preocupado, por meses había estado fingiendo que Jackson le desagrada, pero su mejor amigo sabía que desde el primer momento que comenzaron a compartir habitación, JinYoung se había enamorado del chino y odiaba cuando este le coqueteaba a alguien más, por lo cual se había alejado de él y el ser amigos no estaba entre sus planes.   
-¿Que tiene de malo? Si te gusta está bien, no sabes si tu le gustas a él- al menos JinYoung no lo sabia; pero para JaeBum y Mark el juntar a esos dos se había convertido en su tarea principal, ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro.   
-Le diré que no puedo hacerlo- saltó JinYoung decidido mientras era fulminado por su amigo -todavía tiene una semana para encontrar otro novio.   
-Si haces eso, tendré que golpearte JinYoung y sabes que no me gusta golpearte a ti-   
-Dios hyung, contigo la respuesta siempre son los golpes- 

\---

-¿Estás cómodo?- Jackson le preguntó a un nervioso JinYoung al colocar su cinturón de seguridad. Su vuelo hacia China estaba por despegar, pero al pelinegro se la había olvidado por dos semanas comentarle al otro su miedo a los vuelos.   
-Lo estoy- dijo apenas audible, Jackson le dedicó una sonrisa dulce para luego tomar la mano de JinYoung y entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos. Muy en su interior le daba gracias al mensaje de ultimo minuto de JaeBum para avisarle del nerviosismo del menor ante los vuelos. 

-Hueles a vainilla- exclamó Jackson entre sueños cuando era sacudido para despertar. Al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto al ver ese hermoso rostro a escasos centímetros del propio.   
-Hemos llegado, tenemos que bajar del avión- las palabras de JinYoung salieron como en un regaño, pero la verdad era que se había embelesado al ver a Jackson dormir. Se veía tan lindo. 

\---

-Eres hermoso JinYoung- la madre de Jackson había sido la primera en recibirlos en el aeropuerto. El pelinegro pudo ver de donde Jackson había sacado lo lindo, su madre era demasiado alegre y sonreía mucho.   
-Gracias señora Wang- el pelinegro hizo una inclinación para luego ser atrapado en unos delgados brazos.   
-No se como alguien tan lindo como tu puede estar con mi apestoso hermano, pero me alegro que hayas podido venir a mi boda- la suave voz de una chica lo hizo caer en cuenta que esa que lo abrazaba con fuerza, era la hermana del mayor.   
-¡Hey! No lo abraces tanto, es mi novio- Jackson deshizo el abrazo para luego tomar al pelinegro por la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo.   
-Eres un egoísta Jackson-  
-Me alegra que los dos hayan llegado con bien, es todo un placer tenerte con nosotros JinYoung. Espero te sientas como en casa- sus padre y hermana se habían esforzado mucho por hablar en coreano con el pelinegro y este no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado ensimismado, aquello era una farsa y no se sentía bien consigo mismo.   
-Creo que debemos ir a casa, JinYoungie la pasó mal en el vuelo y quiero que descanse un poco- Jackson había notado el cambio en el semblante de su novio falso y temía que alguien se diera cuenta, el menor a veces no era muy bueno ocultando lo que sentía. 

Tan rápido como se subieron en el auto de sus padres en el asiento trasero, JinYoung puso su cabeza en el hombro contrario y cerrando los ojos cayó en los cómodos brazos de morfeo. Al llegar a casa Jackson no quiso despertar a su bello durmiente y con la ayuda de su papá para sacarlo del auto, lo llevo a su cuarto cual princesa de cuento y lo acomodo en su cama para que pudiera seguir durmiendo. Jackson sonrió triunfal al ver a JinYoung acomodarse entre sus almohadas, aquel era un sueño hecho realidad, tener al chico que le encantaba en su habitación de la adolescencia y verlo acomodarse en ella como si perteneciera ahí desde siempre. 

\---

-Deja de tocar a mi novio como si fuera el tuyo- se quejo Jackson con su hermana tomando al menor de la mano y jalandolo hacia el. Estaban en el ensayo de la boda y Jian no dejaba pasar ni una sola oportunidad para poner a su hermano menor celoso al abrazar al pelinegro o darle suaves besos en la mejilla.   
-Basta ustedes dos, van a provocar que JinYoung no se quiera quedar en la familia- fingiendo enojo la matriarca de los Wang fue hasta sus hijos y tomando al pelinegro de la mano se lo llevó con ella.

-¿Te hacias pipi en la cama cuando tenías seis?- el ensayo terminó y un JinYoung sonriente por toda la información que la mamá de los Wang le había proporcionado, se acero a un Jackson enojado y con los brazos cruzados. Dejo los dos platos con la cena en la mesa y esa sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la sorpresa en el rubio.   
-Mi mama es una traidora- exclamó el chino volteandose más enojado hacia su cena. Pero su enojo duró poco, ya que al ver lo que JinYoung le habìa servido no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿JinYoung sabía que comida le gustaba? -Gracias.   
-De nada, refunfuñón- contesto JinYoung acercando su rostro al contrario y dejando un suave beso en la mejilla contraria. Para el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya era muy tarde y un estruendo de vítores se escucharon en todo el salon, la familia Wang estaba más que entusiasmada al ver su lindo gesto de amor.  
-Dejen a mi novio- lo defendió Jackson al ver la ansiedad en la mirada de JinYoung. Se levantó dejando a un lado su propia sorpresa y ayudó al pelinegro a sentarse.

La cena pasó en silencio, solo por los familiares que en ocasiones se acercaban a ellos y les felicitaban por la linda pareja que hacían. Fue hasta que uno de los primos de Jackson que venían de Tailandia se acercó a ellos con su novio de la mano, que su tranquilidad se dio por acabada.   
-¿Cuanto llevan de ser novios?- pregunto BamBam con una sonrisa socarrona, el tailandes era más alto que ambos mayores y eso le hacía creer que tenía derecho a ser tan curioso.   
-Que te importa Bambie, ve a molestar a alguien más- respondió Jackson con desdén dándole un suave apretón a la rodilla contraria, JinYoung aún se encontraba nervioso por lo ocurrido antes.   
-Solo queremos conocer a nuestro primo nuevo… no seas malo hyung- YuGyeom era coreano como JinYoung. El más alto y el tailandés se habían conocido cuando BamBam había ido a visitar a su primo en vacaciones hacía dos años, y desde ese año seguían juntos.   
-JinYoung no quiere conocer a dos tontos como ustedes- Jackson hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de JinYoung lo instó a sentarse. El pelinegro no dejaría que dos niños lo molestaran.   
-Nos conocemos desde hace dos años, creo que fue después de que tú visitaras a Jackson. ¿cierto amor?- a Jackson le gustaba esa frase saliendo de entre los labios de JinYoung y dirigida para el. Se podìa acostumbrar a que el pelinegro lo llamara así siempre que quisiera.  
-Si bebe, fue después de la visita de BamBam que te cambiaron de habitación… creo que unas dos semanas después- había alguien más que también se podía acostumbrar a que lo llamaran por sobrenombres lindos, como bebe.  
-Entonces dos años eh… y porque jamás lo mencionaste en el chat o lo trajiste a las fiestas- BamBam se olía que algo raro había en todo eso del novio nuevo de su primo.   
-Nos conocemos hace dos años, pero empezamos a salir hace un año y hasta apenas hace unos meses que somos novios… me gusta llevar las cosas sin mucha presión- la manera de hablar de JinYoung era tan calmada que nadie podía adivinar que estaba mintiendo.   
-Raro, a hyung le gusta apresurar mucho las cosas. Supongo que por ti no lo ha hecho- YuGyeom siguió la corriente de su novio, puesto que a él tampoco le convencía todo aquello del novio misterioso.   
-Con JinYoung podría haber esperado años a que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos. El es especial- confesó Jackson sin mentir, la verdad era que si podría esperar años a que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de su verdad.  
-Besense- exclamó BamBam algo fuerte, sus demás parientes escucharon y como antes, los vítores no se hicieron esperar para que se besaran; la más entusiasmada era la novia.   
-No somos su entretenimiento- se defendió Jackson al notar que el agarre de JinYoung era un poco más fuerte.  
-Besalo Jackson Wang o si no lo haré yo- grito Jian sonriendo ante la risa escandalosa de su prometido, el ya estaba acostumbrado a la excentricidad de su futura esposa.   
-Enseñale como besan los Wang, Jackson- gritó uno de sus tíos desde la otra mesa.   
-Bésame- murmuró muy bajito JinYoung para que solo Jackson escuchara, el pelinegro ya estaba mentalizado de que en algún momento de su estadía deberían de besarse.   
Jackson se levantó atrayendo a JinYoung a su lado, lo tomó de la cintura y antes de que sus labios se tocaran, un “lo siento” salio como un susurro del mayor. Lo que empezó como apenas un toque de sus labios, se volvió algo más profundo cuando las nerviosas manos del menor tomaron el cuello de Jackson con delicadeza y los brazos del mayor rodearon esa cintura que se había muerto por tocar desde hacía dos años. Como si se tratase de un hechizo, ambos jóvenes abrieron la boca para dejar que la lengua del otro saboreara la boca contraria. En ningún momento su beso dejó de ser lento y suave, la boca de Jackson se había vuelto adicta al sabor de la de JinYoung al momento en que este lo atrajo más hacia su rostro. Bien podría pasar el resto de la velada besando al pelinegro, pero el ruido de aplausos iba en aumento y ambos necesitaban respirar.   
Para cuando se separaron lentamente sus ojos seguían cerrados; JinYoung sintió la frente contraria sobre la suya a la par de que los labios de Jackson volvían a dejar un casto beso sobre los suyos, húmedos, calientes y deseosos por más. 

BamBam apreto el boton de enviar adjuntando el video de su primo besando al pelinegro. Minutos después una respuesta con una carita sonrojada le llegó de parte de Mark. La idea de JaeBum había salido perfecta. 

\---

-Te ves hermoso- confesó Jackson mirando a JinYoung desde el otro lado de la habitación. Después del beso su convivencia era más llevadera y el pelinegro estaría mintiendo si dijera que esa noche no durmió entre los brazos de un Jackson que cada tanto le robaba besos y lo abrazaba con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.   
-Gracias Jackson, tú también- JinYoung se acero al mayor y sin importarle todos los pensamientos que venían a su cabeza sobre que todo eso era falso; lo tomo por las solapas de su hermoso traje hecho a la medida y lo beso con deseo, un deseo que esa noche se había intensificado.   
-Vamos chicos, Jian no saldrá de la casa sin ustedes dos- su madre apresuró a ambos, rodando los ojos al ver que desde la noche anterior esos dos no se podían separar el uno del otro. 

-¿Te han dicho lo perfecto que eres aun llorando?- le susurro Jackson a un JinYoung enternecido por los votos de su hermana y su ahora esposo. Al pelinegro siempre le habían gustado las bodas y en una que otra había dejado salir una leve lágrima, pero al escuchar aquellos hermosos votos no pudo evitar llorar hasta que el hipo se hizo presente.  
-Callate- se quejo JinYoung después de un sollozo que fue a parar hasta oídos de la novia, la cual al ver al pelinegro llorando no pudo evitar correr hacia él y abrazarlo. JinYoung agradecia que la ceremonia ya había terminado, puesto que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ese abrazo.   
-Si no te casas con esta cosita hermosa Jackson, yo te voy a golpear- dijo Jian con aplomo caminando hacia su esposo y besarlo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.   
-Mi familia ya te ama, creo que tendré que hacerte mi esposo- dijo Jackson de manera divertida, pero al ver que la expresión de JinYoung cambiaba a una enojada, se arrepintió.   
-Vamos, las fotos ya se tomarán-

\---

-Baila conmigo- pidió Jackson con algo de resentimiento puesto que JinYoung en lo que iba de la recepción lo había ignorado por completo y se la paso platicando con YuGyeom y BamBam.   
-Ok- respondió el pelinegro levantándose, no debía seguir asi o alguien podria darse cuenta que estaba enojado con Jackson. Pero no podía evitarlo, todo aquello era una farsa y el como todos los demás, estaba cayendo en ella, porque no era capaz de evitar pensar que era real. Deseaba demasiado que fuera real.   
-¿Porque estas enojado?- Jackson había hecho que el cuerpo ajeno se pegara por completo al suyo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor le susurro al oído.   
Después de escuchar a su hermana diciéndole que se debía casar con JinYoung, había decidido decirle toda la verdad al menor. De lo mucho que le gustaba desde que se convirtieron en compañeros de habitación, de lo mucho que le dolía cuando lo ignoraba en el campus, de lo celoso que estaba cada que alguien mas lo hacia reír o de como le hacia creer que llegaba borracho para poder dormir con él entre sus brazos. No le importaba que no fuera correspondido, después de los besos de ayer, no podía regresar a Corea y permitirse no volver a tener al pelinegro a su lado.   
-No lo estoy- contestó JinYoung demasiado serio.   
-Me gustas JinYoung… desde hace dos años me gustas demasiado- confesó Jackson con alivio de por fin ser capaz de decir aquello en voz alta y frente al menor -Cuando llegó borracho al dormitorio y me recuesto a tu lado, jamas estoy realmente ebrio, solo te quiero sentir cerca. Perdón.  
JinYoung había intentado alejarse, pero los brazos del mayor se tensaron alrededor de su cuerpo, solo permitiendo que se pudieran ver a los ojos. Jackson podía ver la sorpresa y la confusión en la mirada ajena, pero también podía notar algo más. ¿Alivio?  
-Idiota- exclamó JinYoung con el llanto a punto de hacerse presente, sin esperar a que Jackson dijera algo más, sus brazos rodearon el cuello ajeno y como antes lo había hecho, lo beso con deseo, un deseo que se desbordaba por ambos cuerpos -A mi tambien me gustas Jackson, me gustas desde que me sonreíste al llegar al dormitorio hace dos años. Te veo con otros y me pongo celoso, no quiero que seas de nadie más.   
-No lo seré bebe- sonrió Jackson al ver como su chico cerraba los ojos al escuchar llamarlo bebe.-Solo te amo a ti.   
-Y yo a ti- confesó JinYoung para volver a besar a Jackson. 

\---

-¿Entonces no eran novios de verdad hasta hace apenas unas horas?- preguntó Jian confundida cuando ambos chicos le habían confesado el plan de Jackson. Si a alguien le deben una explicación era a ella.   
-Si, pero no le puedes decir a mis padre… no quiero que piensen mal de JinYoungie-   
-Te voy a golpear Jackson Wang- grito Jian que fue atrapada por los brazos de su esposo para tranquilizarla.   
-Lo siento noona- se disculpó JinYoung caminando hacia su novio, el cual temeroso miraba a su hermana que era sosegada por su esposo.   
-No les dirá, la conozco- Jackson sonrió tomando la mano de JinYoung para llevarlo hacia la pista de baile, donde se la pasaron la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que la fiesta terminó y los novios fueron despedidos por todos. Jian le advirtió a Jackson que si la volvía a engañar de esa manera lo iba a dejar sin poder tener hijos y cuando volteo hacia JinYoung le sonrió con ternura y le pidió que cuidara mucho a su hermano. 

\---

-Ustedes me dan diabetes- comentó JaeBum con cara de asco al ver que JinYoung corría hasta Jackson y se sentaba en sus piernas para poder besarle.  
-Dejalos Bummie, se aman- comentó Mark desde el otro lado de su novio, el mayor era el mejor hyung que pudieran tener, pues siempre los instaba a darse amor en público, aunque siempre con medida.   
-Les recuerdo que el beso fue idea de ustedes, junto con esos dos tontos en la boda- se quejo Jackson rodeando la cintura de su novio con ambos brazos.  
-De una u otra manera necesitabamos que ustedes estuvieran juntos. ¿Creen que para Markie y para mi era muy lindo estar escuchando sus lloriqueos?- ahora era JaeBum el que se quejaba pateando el pie del rubio.   
-Son los mejores… ahora váyanse que quiero besar a mi novio sin que me digan que estoy siendo muy empalagoso- JinYoung el directo se hizo presente y sin esperar a que los mayores se fueran, comenzó una candente sesión de besos con el mayor sin importarle que estuvieran en el parque del campus. Así era JinYoung cuando quería dejarles bien en claro a todos que Jackson era suyo.

Podría ser que su noviazgo no empezó hacia dos años, ni mucho menos un año, ni seis meses. Su noviazgo tenía apenas semanas, pero esas pocas semanas habían bastado para que ambos se entregarán y se dijeran todo lo que estuvieron ocultando durante tanto tiempo. Y de algo estaba seguro Jackson, le haría caso a su hermana y su esposo sería JinYoung, de eso no había duda.


End file.
